Tenth Loop
by Sirianna123
Summary: Bill never won. But have he ever lost?


Tenth Loop

Inspired by this: post/125374551025/ive-been-with-you-in-every-dimension-of-your

* * *

This time Bill caught himself wondering how it ended like this again. His whole plan ruined and one human he wanted to keep dying surrounded by his crying 'friends'. They were all slowly walking away as Dipper was telling them all that time, coughing blood. His twin and uncles were last to leave. Even they weren't waiting for him to die.

"And once again. Just you and me." Bill snickered. "Congratulations, Pine Tree, you've won." He bowed, for once not moving world.

"Just let me die, Bill." Dipper sighed.

They were in Mindscape, time was unlimited there. Bill was as always at end of loop surprised. Every other human would gloat, try his best to rub his win in as deep as possible. But not this one. "As fascinating as ever." Bill said levitating a bit closer. "Tell me kid, why? Why choose this end? In every loop it ends like this. Honestly." he continued, "And you always seem to be sad. Smile. You've saved the world."

Dipper was only looking up at motionless clouds. "Yes. I won. And what from it? It's end for me just like it is for you." he finally said and coughed more.

"It's not really win or loose for any of us." demon mused. "It will all loop as son as you die." he added wondering if Dipper will go with this lie. "You're lying." Dipper said but smiled.

"Who knows. Even I don't know what would have happened if I kept you here long enough." this time he was honest.

Bill was confused. "There is chance you'd be able to live in next loop, you know. And help them break this wheel that we keep rolling up and down the hill." Bill said. Human was silent. Waiting for end.

"Doesn't matter. I'm tired..." human closed his eyes. "But there is one thing I want to ask. Can't you take any other form?"

"I do." Bill smiled. Literally. He was a 'human', well, it was only way of presenting himself. "Triangle is just easier, harder to forget and loose in everything" he explained. It's not like he could use it now.

He felt Dippers eyes moving up and down taking in image of pale, golden haired kid around his age in black shorts and jacked with yellow dress shirt and bow tie. He stopped a second on top hat. Sparkling clean black shoes were pew inches above the ground.

"Humans really are weird." Demon sighed but let young Pines leave Mindscape. For some reason he was crying. Like a total meat sack. But there was something in watching his biggest 'enemy' die slowly. Alone in forest, left by everyone he knew and loved. Something that moved his non-existent heart. "See you in next loop, Pine Tree." he muttered picking up white and blue cap and slowly walked away, in general direction of cliffs. Looking at whole town Bill felt loop coming to it's peak.

Everything was slowly getting Gray and slow. Bill just hummed as wind was slowly blowing against his face, as time was moving back. It was getting nostalgic and Bill wanted to throw up at sole thought. He had no time for it.

As everything set Bill jumped down the cliff. There was no danger for him in doing it, so why not. Down he dusted off his suit and walked to shack. Who knows what time loop came back to now.

There he had a shock. Dipper and Mabel. Fresh out of car with their bags and everything. "This hat looks so dumb." Bill commented. He still got last Dippers' hat. Suddenly great idea popped in his mind.

With flick of fingers bloodied cap vanished and cane appeared. And Bill? He waited. Waited till everything got unpacked and Dipper went to explore the forest.

With wide smile demon followed kid. When they were far enough from Shack Bill stepped out. "Hello there kid." he greeted.

"Who are you?" Dipper shouted turning around. "What do you want? And aren't we the same age?"

Bill smiled a wide toothy grin. "Name's Bill Cipher." he introduced himself. "And I'm older than you can imagine, Dipper Pines." he continued.

"How do you know my name?" human asked. His scared face was so hilarious.

"I knew you for five or was it eight rewinds? NO! This one is tenth." Bill smiled widely teleporting closer. In mean time he dragged them both to mindscape.

"GAH!" Dipper screamed. "I knew you'd do it. **"WeLCOme to MiNDcsAPe, kID!"** he greeted turning back into a triangle.

Dipper was too shocked and was just sitting there. In shock. "Wait. You know me?" he asked.

" **DoWN tO EaRT. AS AlwAYs. I lIKe iT! AnD YeS. As I SaiD ThiS SuMMEr ReWiNDed for tENTh TiME AlREAdy! An iT's All YoUR DoiNG!"**

" **So, PiNE TrEE. It's nICe to TALk and all. BUt how aBOut a dEAl?"** he changed subject flashing blue flames.

"Deal?"

" **I dO SomEthiNG FoR You anD YoU do SomEThinG FoR ME!"** Bill explained. Seeing curiosity in those familiar brown eyes Bill knew it's going to be fun.

"Let's say I'll ask for memories of my previous loops. What would you want?" Dipper asked standing up.

Bill smiled changing back into human. **"SimPLe ThinG. YoU'D haVE tO KEEp iT aLL to YoUR seLF!"** Bill answered. He was right liking this human. Always full of surprises and… he barely controlled himself.

For while they were both silent. Bill could almost see cogs turning in Dippers' head. "Fine." human finally said. Bill only extended his hand – now engulfed in blue flames. Hesitantly Dipper shook it to fall to his knees seconds later.

"No, no no no nonononon. I..." He was muttering tears rolling down.

Something in this sight pleased Bill. Maybe having his 'enemy' on his knees? Or could it be fact that Dipper did something his past selves promised to never do again? He laughed. OH the irony. Dipper never really gave up, did he? Cute, it almost made Bills heart beat His sack was always dragging him down. **"HaVE FUn. PiNE TrEE.** **Oh. And oNE MorE ThiNg. I ThinK I Love YOU.** **"** he smiled letting kid out of mindcsape.


End file.
